


Oh,bite me

by bookishdreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Other, Yandere, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishdreamer/pseuds/bookishdreamer
Summary: Vincent had been eyeing Oliver ever since the semester started. His soft, sweet, and loving nature warmed everyone's hearts upon meeting Oliver.Vincent wants Oliver to be his and only his,and he'd do anything to keep it that way.





	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Come into focus

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon, the leaves swaying in the wind as the rain fell down from the heavens. Lantern poles were alight as the sky turned dark gray,giving the campus atmosphere a serene,cold setting. Not that it mattered to anyone in the photography class of Mr. Burberry,not even to Vincent Norton ,who usually admired such a beautiful scene.

_His mind was focused on a different matter._

And that matter was Oliver Henkins, who was sitting two tables away from him,doodling into what Vincent presumed to be his sketchbook. Oliver was adored by all that he met,teachers included. He had a soft air about him,kind-natured and gentle in every manner. He was an angel chiseled to loving perfection by the gods. Tousled brown hair, freckles placed perfectly on his nose and on rose-tinted cheeks,and bright green eyes that shone brighter than an emerald. 

Vincent had always adored pretty and aesthetically pleasing things,and Oliver was pleasing to his brown eyes. He wanted him,he  _needed_ him. He wanted to keep Oliver in his eyes,and for Olive,if given the chance,to love and be loved by Oliver. 

He snapped out of his gaze when Mr. Burberry spoke loudly,usually doing this when announcing a big test or assignment. "Alright,ladies and gentlemen. As of tomorrow,we'll be starting the Young Artists competition,the lucky winner will have their work featured on Time magazine,and would be given the chance to speak to other photographers at the annual Photography conference in Chicago. And to make thing a bit more interesting,anyone who participates will get the chance to drop your lowest grade in the class at the end of the semester. Do your best,everyone. Show me what your imagination can come up with."

And so everyone had gotten up after they were dismissed,though Oliver was too occupied by his drawing to notice everyone leaving. The classroom was empty,with the exception of Vincent,who was packing away his things, Oliver,who was doodling his heart away,and Taylor. Taylor,the teacher's pet. Always trying to impress Mr.Burberry by asking him questions,staying after class to speak with him about assignments and to get his help on things. 

_It was a facade,and everyone can see through it._

Vincent's attention focused back onto Oliver as he continued to draw on his sketchbook. This was the perfect opportunity to speak to Oliver,and Vincent didn't want to lose it. So he moved up to Oliver,sitting right next to him before he spoke with a smile as Oliver turned to face him upon noticing that someone moved next to him.  
  
"I like how you drew these leaves,they look so realistic..~ Have you always been drawing?" Vincent spoke with a warm friendly tone,looking at the drawings,then at Oliver.

"Ah,yeah. I've been drawing for a while now. Leaves are my favorite thing to draw,also hands." Oliver replied as he returned the smile,his voice gentle and sweet as honey. It was like music to anyone's ears,especially Vincent. "Do you like to draw too,um...what's your name?"  
  
"Vincent,and yeah, I doodle a bit every now and then..." Vincent replied,to which Oliver nodded and continued to smile.

"Heck yeah,art is amazing in all forms." Oliver spoke,pushing a hair away from his eyes. "Photography is hard, though,I can't seem to get the hang of it...and I'm kinda iffy about asking the teacher during class,since he's busy afterwards" Oliver motioned towards Taylor,who was leaning towards her desk as Mr. Burberry tutored her through the painting era.

"Yeah,that's Taylor for you...If you want, I could help you out with photography and in return you teach me how to draw hands. Hands are hard for me to draw." Vincent replied once again. "What's your name,by the way? I never got that from you..~" He asked,even though he knew the answer.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Name's Oliver. It's nice to meet a fellow artist!" He replied with a bright smile and a scratch of his head.

"Likewise. We should trade numbers,just in case we wanna meet up sometime." Vincent spoke with a smile,to which Oliver nodded and exchanged phones with Vincent. After sending a text to each other to save their numbers, they both got up and parted ways.

Vincent headed to his dorm and laid in his bed,holding his phone to his heart with a happy sigh. Oliver talked to him,and not only that,he took his number too. Thoughts raced in Vincent's head at the vast possibilities that laid out before him. He had a chance now,he had a chance to get closer to Oliver,to be with him more

_To fall more in love with Oliver_

And he was determined to make his dream a reality. No matter the cost.

 


	2. Come into focus

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon, the leaves swaying in the wind as the rain fell down from the heavens. Lantern poles were alight as the sky turned dark gray,giving the campus atmosphere a serene,cold setting. Not that it mattered to anyone in the photography class of Mr. Burberry,not even to Vincent Norton ,who usually admired such a beautiful scene.

_His mind was focused on a different matter._

And that matter was Oliver Henkins, who was sitting two tables away from him,doodling into what Vincent presumed to be his sketchbook. Oliver was adored by all that he met,teachers included. He had a soft air about him,kind-natured and gentle in every manner. He was an angel chiseled to loving perfection by the gods. Tousled brown hair, freckles placed perfectly on his nose and on rose-tinted cheeks,and bright green eyes that shone brighter than an emerald. 

Vincent had always adored pretty and aesthetically pleasing things,and Oliver was pleasing to his brown eyes. He wanted him,he  _needed_  him. He wanted to keep Oliver in his eyes,and for Olive,if given the chance,to love and be loved by Oliver. 

He snapped out of his gaze when Mr. Burberry spoke loudly,usually doing this when announcing a big test or assignment. "Alright,ladies and gentlemen. As of tomorrow,we'll be starting the Young Artists competition,the lucky winner will have their work featured on Time magazine,and would be given the chance to speak to other photographers at the annual Photography conference in Chicago. And to make thing a bit more interesting,anyone who participates will get the chance to drop your lowest grade in the class at the end of the semester. Do your best,everyone. Show me what your imagination can come up with."

And so everyone had gotten up after they were dismissed,though Oliver was too occupied by his drawing to notice everyone leaving. The classroom was empty,with the exception of Vincent,who was packing away his things, Oliver,who was doodling his heart away,and Taylor. Taylor,the teacher's pet. Always trying to impress Mr.Burberry by asking him questions,staying after class to speak with him about assignments and to get his help on things. 

_It was a facade,and everyone can see through it._

Vincent's attention focused back onto Oliver as he continued to draw on his sketchbook. This was the perfect opportunity to speak to Oliver,and Vincent didn't want to lose it. So he moved up to Oliver,sitting right next to him before he spoke with a smile as Oliver turned to face him upon noticing that someone moved next to him.  
  
"I like how you drew these leaves,they look so realistic..~ Have you always been drawing?" Vincent spoke with a warm friendly tone,looking at the drawings,then at Oliver.

"Ah,yeah. I've been drawing for a while now. Leaves are my favorite thing to draw,also hands." Oliver replied as he returned the smile,his voice gentle and sweet as honey. It was like music to anyone's ears,especially Vincent. "Do you like to draw too,um...what's your name?"  
  
"Vincent,and yeah, I doodle a bit every now and then..." Vincent replied,to which Oliver nodded and continued to smile.

"Heck yeah,art is amazing in all forms." Oliver spoke,pushing a hair away from his eyes. "Photography is hard, though,I can't seem to get the hang of it...and I'm kinda iffy about asking the teacher during class,since he's busy afterwards" Oliver motioned towards Taylor,who was leaning towards her desk as Mr. Burberry tutored her through the painting era.

"Yeah,that's Taylor for you...If you want, I could help you out with photography and in return you teach me how to draw hands. Hands are hard for me to draw." Vincent replied once again. "What's your name,by the way? I never got that from you..~" He asked,even though he knew the answer.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Name's Oliver. It's nice to meet a fellow artist!" He replied with a bright smile and a scratch of his head.

"Likewise. We should trade numbers,just in case we wanna meet up sometime." Vincent spoke with a smile,to which Oliver nodded and exchanged phones with Vincent. After sending a text to each other to save their numbers, they both got up and parted ways.

Vincent headed to his dorm and laid in his bed,holding his phone to his heart with a happy sigh. Oliver talked to him,and not only that,he took his number too. Thoughts raced in Vincent's head at the vast possibilities that laid out before him. He had a chance now,he had a chance to get closer to Oliver,to be with him more

_To fall more in love with Oliver_

And he was determined to make his dream a reality. No matter the cost.


End file.
